


High Silk Socks

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Punishment, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't expect this when he decided to wank off with Mycroft's sock. But he sure isn't about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Silk Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



"But it's not just ANY sock, Sherlock!" Mycroft was fuming, cheeks burning with a bright pink flush. "It's MY sock you were using to wank off with!" 

Sherlock smirked, raising an eyebrow at his older brother. "So, you're mad I was using your sock, not that I was getting off in your bed?"   
"Well, yes." 

Sherlock grinned at his response, "So would now would be a bad time to mention I'm using your plug, too?" Mycroft was struck speechless as Sherlock spread his legs to show him. 

Sherlock leaned back, legs spread wide to show Mycroft the round base of the plug still in his ass. “What, can’t think of what to say now?”

"No." Mycroft’s voice was a low growl. When his eyes met Sherlock’s, Sherlock could see something else there, a fire, a heat he had never seen smouldering in those eyes that usually held ice. "I know exactly what to say. And that is: Sherlock, you know better than to touch my things. What happens when you touch my things?"

Sherlock swallowed hard, “I get punished.”

Mycroft’s lips twitched up at his response. “That’s right.” He pulled over a chair, sitting down, dropping the soiled sock to the floor. “Now come here and get your punishment.”

There was none of Sherlock’s usual grace as he got off the bed to walk to Mycroft’s side. He was almost awkward, walking with the plug inside, and it showed how unused to it’s presence he really was.

When he reached him, Mycroft tugged Sherlock down, draping his torso over trousered knees, his rump angled up for prime viewing. Softly, ever so softly, Mycroft let his right hand run over that smooth skin, his left hand cupping Sherlock’s cheek, keeping his face looking up at Mycroft. “How long has it been since I bent you over my knee for punishment?”

Sherlock licked his lips before replying, tensing as Mycroft’s hand left his arse. “Ten years, Mycroft.”

"Ten years since you did something like this, something I needed to punish personally, physically. What do you think that means, Sherlock?"

Mycroft could feel the twitch of Sherlock’s excitement against his thigh. “Ten hits?”

Mycroft let his hand fall, the resounding smack filling the air between them, the skin of Sherlock’s arse quickly flushing a brilliant pink. “You are quite right, dear brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Random Nexus' most recent laundry gods challenge, Dialogue prompt: “But it wasn’t just ANY sock!”


End file.
